This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-294062, filed Oct. 15, 1999, contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a finder device for a camera and, in particular, to a camera having, within a finder, a display unit capable of knowing an exposure timing.
Conventionally known is a camera having, within a finder, a display unit capable of knowing an exposure timing. JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 7-64154 discloses such a camera in which, by a light exposure start timing a finder image disappears electrically or mechanically. This has the same effect as the disappearing of a finder image resulting from the mirror-up of a single-lens reflex camera, enabling the user to know an exposure timing.
In the conventional technique including the above-mentioned JPN PAT APPLN KOKAI PUBLICATION NO. 7-64154, if such a finder image disappears during the light exposure, then it is impossible to confirm the finder image and, even if a subject moves, for example, during the light exposure, there is a problem that the photographer will not be aware of this movement.
It is accordingly the object of the present invention to provide a finder device for a camera which enables a photographer to know a light exposure start timing and check the state of a subject during a light exposure.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, there is provided a camera, in one aspect of the present invention, which comprises: a finder optical system; a transmissivity variable element arranged in the finder optical system and making a light transmissivity variable; a release signal outputting circuit for outputting a release signal; a light exposure mechanism for performing a light exposure operation in accordance with the release signal from the release signal outputting circuit; and a control circuit for effecting control such that, after the outputting of the release signal but before the starting of the light exposure operation by the light exposure mechanism, the transmissivity of the finder optical system is made lower by the transmissivity variable element.
In a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a camera comprising: a finder optical system; a transmissivity variable element arranged in the finder optical system and making a light transmissivity variable; a release signal outputting circuit for outputting a release signal; a distance measuring mechanism for measuring a distance to a subject in accordance with the release signal from the release signal outputting circuit; a lens drive mechanism for driving a picture taking lens in accordance with the distance measured by the distance measuring mechanism; a light exposure mechanism for effecting a light exposure operation after the driving of the picture taking lens is ended; and a control circuit for effecting control such that, during the driving of the picture taking lens, the transmissivity of the finder optical system is made lower by the transmissivity variable element.
In a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising: a finder optical system; a transmissivity variable element arranged in the finder optical system and making a light transmissivity variable; a release signal outputting circuit for outputting a release signal; a shutter; a shutter detection circuit for detecting the opening of the shutter and outputting a signal; and a control circuit for lowering the transmissivity of the finder optical system by the transmissivity variable element in accordance with the release signal from the release signal outputting circuit and returning the transmissivity of the finder optical system to an initial transmissivity in accordance with the output signal of the shutter detection circuit.
In a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a camera comprising: a finder optical system; a display element arranged in the finder optical system; a release signal outputting circuit for outputting a release signal; an exposure mechanism for effecting a light exposure operation in accordance with the release signal from the release signal outputting circuit; and a control circuit for effecting control such that, after the outputting of the release signal from the release signal outputting circuit but before the start of the light exposure operation by the light exposure mechanism, a display state of the display element is changed.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.